Is this really right?
by MRSspotconlon
Summary: Ok yeah its a person goes back in time story but its better i worked hard on it so please rr flames wahtever i want your guys feedback cause its my first story might be more pg but some swaring
1. History

Well everyone enjoy here goes nothing!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the newsies except scrap, kit, syrup, and sugar and I do not own the setting or anything else that has to do with newsies  
  
HISTORY: Nicole woke with a start to her dad and her step mom arguing again. They have been doing that a lot lately. She didn't even realize that she had fallen asleep. She got out of bed and moved to go turn off her TV, witch was no doubt playing her favorite movie "Newsies".  
  
She watched it everyday. I guess it was kind of an escape for her. To her their life was so surreal. They didn't worry about anything. They were lost in there own little fiction world. Nicole wanted to be a newsie so bad. She loved a certain cane baring boy in the show.  
  
She often had dreams about going back in time so she wouldn't have to deal with the harsh reality of her own messed up life. Her parents were never married and they were on and off from when her brother Jon was born till about three years later when she turned one. It wasn't that her parents didn't love each other oh no. They loved one another very much but only as friends. They didn't want to put their kids through the torment of seeing them fight so they finally broke everything off.  
  
Nicole and Jon grew up with their grandmother and their mom. Occasionally seeing their dad on the weekends. She remembered loving her life as a kid nothing to worry about, only what toy was she going to pay with next. At the time her best friend was molly she lived a few houses down they did everything together. Her mother was the best person in her life; she so loved and was always their when something was wrong.  
  
Then there was her grandma she loved her so much. She would spend hours in the kitchen cooking with her. She also spent a lot of time wither her brother they were almost inseparable. When she first came into the world Jon was a little jealous. He thought that he didn't get any attention anymore.  
  
That all changed when Nicole got older. They were always making mischief. Like the time when they tried to ride there bikes down the stairs and she chipped her tooth. She can't to this day remember much from the ages of two through six. Just little tidbits hear and there.  
  
She does know that she doesn't remember any sad memories of that time. It all took a turn for the worst when she moved in with her father. Her mom and dad were always fighting when they were together over something or another. She remembered when her dad cut Nicole's beautiful long hair so short she almost looked like a boy. That day was a little scary. Her mother started screaming at the top of her lungs and threw a rock at her dad's car and it cracked the window. Her dad never came by anymore-other then to drop her off and pick her up.  
  
They slowing began talking again and they decided that it would be better for the kids if they moved in with their dad. He had more money coming in and he lived in a more stable environment, so they thought. They moved a lot once they moved in with their dad. At first they lived with their uncle in a small house but nice nonetheless.  
  
He had a girlfriend at the time her name was Kim. She had a dog and was very nice to Nicole and her brother. That relationship lasted for a long time but for some reason or another ended. They moved out of the house and into a town home, which the kids loved. It was called Georgetown this is when hell began.  
  
Their dad became mean and angry. I mean sure most of the time he was a nice loving guy but he had his mean streaks and when I say mean I mean MEAN. He never hurt Nicole but Jon was a different story. He started to hit him. Only when he got really mad, but this terrified Nicole. She remembers one night when her dad was really angry at Jon cause he stayed out late that night.  
  
His dad pushed him up against the wall and said "how many times do I have to tell you that when it gets dark COME HOME!" all Nicole could do was watch. She sat behind the vacuum cleaner terrified beyond believe. She watches her dad slap him and then kick him. That was the worst of them all for a while until they were much older.  
  
When Nicole was about to go into second grade her dad had a new love interest. Her name was Liz. She was a kind lady and she had a daughter who was her same age. They moved to mound that year to live with them. She felt jealous of her daughter Whitney cause she never got in trouble. It was always Nicole who was the one to get yelled at. Her brother had his own room on the second level while Nicole shared a room with whiney on the third level.  
  
Liz was a drinker. She had at least four or five glasses of wine every day. She remembered one night while Nicole and Whitney were sitting in their twin beds laughing and talking to each other and Liz came up drunk.  
  
She smelled strongly of wine, they were used to this and so they paid no mind and kept on playing. They were pretending to do sign language to each other when Nicole did the hang loose sign for no apparent reason just cause that what her fingers did. Then Liz started to scream at her, "you will never ever do that sign to my daughter ".  
  
She was so confused she didn't know what she had done wrong so all she could do was sit there until finally her dad came in. he asked what was going on and I told him and he got so mad. He was sick of her drunken antics.  
  
He tried to get her to quit drinking and get some therapy but it only led to more fights so at the end of second grade Nicole and Jon moved in to their dads mothers house. They weren't close to this grandma as they were to their grandma Wolfe. They felt very out of place in that house. It was like it wasn't even their family.  
  
Their dad then found an apartment called parkway they moved in there. Those were going to be the best years of Nicole's life. She learned so much living there. She gained a best friend Stacey. They did everything together. Nicole was practically part of their family. Stacey mom called Nicole her second daughter. There was also Brittney. Brittney was her friend before Stacey but Nicole never really liked her. She was told she had to be nice.  
  
Her brother Jon also made some best friends there. They were so happy. There were tons of kids ranging in six years apart even Nicole being right in the middle. They still did everything together. Her and Stacey had so many memories there some of them weren't good though.  
  
Like Steve he was one of the more unpleasant ones he was a perverted pig. There were so many things that went on their good bad, memories that is. I don't know where to start so I'm not even going to try I will tell you a few of her favorites though.  
  
Well one afternoon her and Stacey didn't feel like dealing with Brittney so they were hiding out from her in the apartment but they were so bored. They wanted to go roam the woods or go to the store or do something. So they decided to put on their brothers clothes and run to the store. On the way back they saw Brittney they didn't think she recognized them but they weren't too sure so they ran as fast as they could. In the process Stacey's pants fell down luckily the shirt came to her knees anyways. They both fell over they were laughing so hard.  
  
Then there were there delinquent sides. They got really bored one day and decided to tamper with the mail. They found two sticks and started to pull out cards from the outgoing mail slot, making sure no one was looking of course. Sure they never found money and always put them back- opened or not - but they still felt bad doing it and had so much fun.  
  
There wasn't only her memories with her friends oh no. There was her family life. About a year after Liz her dad started to date this total evil step witch type lady Nancy. They hated her so much but their dad would never believe them when they told of what she did when he was out. She would make them clean and do chores till no end. Tell them they couldn't go anywhere. And yell at them constantly.  
  
During these years my dad became more abusive to Jon. He would shove him and yell and he seemed angry a lot. Little did they know this was just the beginning? Some of the more drastic things her father did were throw a TV to the ground. That was very scary Nicole thought her dad had gone nutty.  
  
One time her threw Jon into the refrigerator and gave him a black eye the people above us heard the commotion and called the cops. Of course my dad denied all of it, as did Jon. I didn't say anything I just sat in my room scared half to death. I didn't understand and I don't to this day, why my brother loves my dad.  
  
I mean when he got that black eye he couldn't go to school for a few days. Jon was developing quiet a few bruise from all the hits. He was even questioned by the school wondering where they were coming from. Apart from her friends Nicole was miserable. She tried to stay away as much as she could.  
  
She hated it there and they weren't even that mean to her yet. Then at the end of sixth grade her dad announced they were getting married. She pretended to be happy when she new this would be the end of her happiness even thought it was little.  
  
The next three years were too much for her to handle. At first it wasn't that bad they had moved into a house before Nicole started seventh grade. As she looked back on parkway it made her cry. She learned so much from everyone. From Stacey she learned that you had to be strong and that there isn't everything bad about the world and to look at the happy things. From Brittney she learned to deal with people. She gained people skills. When she looked at her brother she found great strength he was so brave he wouldn't let my dad affect him.  
  
He was my pillar of strength. She began to get abused just as bad as Jon. She was constantly getting slapped and hit upside the head and pushed. She was even pushed down the stairs. Sometimes she thought that when her step mom or dad got bored they would punish her just for the fun of it. They found everything and anything that they could to punish them.  
  
Random searches were done in there rooms. They were always getting into fights with their dad it was a battle their dad stuck in the middle. Having to choose his kids or his wife and he always chose his wife. Then came along Mara and Ellie the newest members of the family. They only brought more fighting. Those kids gave them more tings to yell at us for.  
  
They became all that mattered and we were pushed aside. Jon had gotten into drugs. He constantly was breaking the rules it was like that what's he had been doping his whole life. He got bad grades and was really annoying. That's when we grew apart.  
  
She couldn't handle him when he was high. He got so mean and angry. He started to separate from her he used to tell her everything now he tells her nothing. He just sees her as a stupid dork. When Nicole got to high school unlike Jon she got into tech. She buried herself in it hiding away all the pain. It was something she could do and never be home.  
  
She also became obsessed with the Internet. She grew cold. Her attitude was like ice. She wouldn't confide in anyone. She made new friends. There was still Stacey of course but once hey moved away from each other there relation ship did too. Stacey didn't like individuality and when Nicole got into high school. She grew a more defined personality one that was hers and not like anyone else's.  
  
Stacey didn't like this much. Nicole's newest best friends were Keila, Jill, and Nikki. Thos four did everything together. But still everyone noticed how cold Nicole had grown. She was becoming so distant not talking as much. Not really ever happy. And she would constantly read. She lost her appetite. She became a bitch. I know it sounds harsh but there's no other way to put it. She was so mean to almost everyone I mean not mean just had an attitude. No one cared they just thought sure that's how she is. No one knew what was really bothering her or why she really hated life. You would think her mom would be a relief. She was at first always there when she was so sick of her dad. But her mom did drugs.  
  
She became mean and bithcy almost twenty-four seven. Then she almost died of a drug overdose. Sure over her lifetime she has had several family members pass away including her grandpa to whom she was very close too. But nothing compared to seeing her mom half dead lying in the hospital with tubes in her mouth.  
  
Then after those things were better her mom went through treatment. That was a Christmas from hell. Christmas day I had to go visit my mom in a treatment center. Her mom was all-better but then a while later she became mean not because she was drinking and doing drugs but because she wasn't. She started to call Nicole names. Make fun of her. Tell her when she gained weight and other things.  
  
Nicole's self esteem was lowered quiet a bit. No matter how much someone would say she was beautiful she still didn't believe him or her. That brings you all back to the present day when she once again woke up to yelling.  
  
Well that was it the first chapter of my first story you should really review cause I wants to know what everyone thinks!!  
  
~~Kit~~ 


	2. Where am i?

Chapter two: Where am I? While she lied in bed listening to her dad yell at his wife. She didn't doubt that it was about her or Jon. He was always fighting with her about them. There step mom blames them for what was happening to their marriage. She lied back listening to the soundtrack of the movie "newsies" that she had downloaded off the Internet. She was so happy when she watched them or listened to their songs.  
  
That was her greatest dream. To become a newsie. She hated her life more than anything. Now a days she hated most things but she hated her life most of all. She wishes that one day she could just wake up and she was three years old again. She wishes that she could start over and beg her mom not to make her move in with her dad. She wishes she were never born.  
  
She thought she had no purpose on the world that there was nothing to live for. As she listened to the music drifted to sleep dreaming about spot conlon the fearless Brooklyn leader.  
  
Up in the sky sat a women looking down on Nicole. This women had a single tear running down her cheak. 'if only I could help her' she thought. I know what I can do, I will send her to live with the newsies and only when she truly wants to go home will she be able to.  
  
When she woke up she realized that she wasn't lying in her bed. She had no clue where she was. She started to freak out. She had to find out where she was and how to get home. Then she stopped. She had herd some singing this cant be she thought to herself as she heard the words "carrying the banner through it all every morning wes gos were we wishes." she couldn't believe it.  
  
She thought she was dreaming so she punched her arm. Fuck she screamed. Nope not a dream she thought as she rubbed her arm. This just cant be is my dream actually coming true? Has she found some way of breaking threw time? All of this was too much for her to handle. She sat there dazed as all of the boy's newsies of Manhattan where singing and dancing at her.  
  
None of them had noticed her yet. Until about thirty seconds later when none other then Racetrack Higgins spots her sitting in the arms of the statue of the old man. It was like a chain reaction within about a minute there were about 30 boys all staring straight at her like she was an animal at the zoo.  
  
All of a sudden she just couldn't handle it anymore and she fainted only she didn't feel herself hit the ground. She woke up not knowing how she had been knocked out. She was lying in the bottom bunk in what looked to be the newsboy-lodging house. She couldn't believe it. Just as she sat up she saw mush glance over at her and give her his oh so famous smile.  
  
Her heart melted he was much cuter in person. He yelled down the stairs to some one named snipeshooter to go get jack and tell him the goil has woken up. I cleared my throat and said in a very annoyed voice "I do have a name, you could have asked." She didn't like how they referred to her as goil.  
  
"You Neva gave us a chance yous fainted before wes could ask yous."  
  
"whatever". Just then the tall and hansom leader of the Manhattan newsies came through the door.  
  
"So yous finally woke up. Its nearly ten o'clock. Yous did take a hard fall off a the statue. If you wouldn't a landed on mush yous would have hada broken arm or two."  
  
She sat up and tried to climb out of bed not realizing how dizzy she was. She started to sway and nearly fell if it wasn't for a string pair of arms that caught her around the waist. She looked to see who it was and there behind her stood kid blink his hands still around her waist.  
  
She stepped back "thanks"  
  
She bumped into a very tall newsie who she knew as skittery. Jack looked at her with an odd look on his face. She looked around the room and she finally realized how many boys were in the room. Every one of them was staring at her like she was naked or something then realizing what she was wearing. She had on a purple spaghetti strap shirt and a short black thigh length skirt knee high black leather boot that laced up, and a black and purple stripped hat. Realizing how much skin she was showing and then realizing what the time period was she knew why they were staring at her. She asked anyways. She looked at jack and asked  
  
"what has everyone here Neva seen a goil before". She quickly changed to her newsies accent so they wouldn't get suspicious. Then it was blink that spoke up.  
  
"no its just look what your wearing. If yous would a been left on the streets then yous would have been raped for sure. Let me go get you some clothes to put on."  
  
"what if I's don't want any clothes"  
  
"trust me yous want some clothes". A minute later blink appeared with a pair of newsies pants and a button up shirt. She sighed, I guess I have no choice. She hated those clothes.  
  
Jack chirped in "I better introduce you to all me boys this heres blink and Mush, Crutchy, pie eater, snipeshooter, boots, race, skittery."  
  
he went on for about two more minutes. She couldn't keep up it was too much information to take in all at once. Each time he called out a boy's name they would take off their hats and bow. Oh please she thought this is getting annoying.  
  
Of course race being race he came over took her hand kissed it and said are you sure you didn't fall from heaven. She just rolled her eyes. Then finally he introduced himself.  
  
Of course she knew who most of these people were already. She then took that opportunity to introduce herself. She told them her name was Nicole. Finally someone who she couldn't remember their name asked her where shed come from.  
  
Of course she couldn't tell them she was from the future. So she said she had been kidnapped from her home and was knocked out and woke up there. She asked where she was just to make it look real. They told her she was in New York Manhattan to be exact. She pretended to looked shocked.  
  
Her being from Washington and all.  
  
"okay boys its time to go to bed we still have to sell tomorrow. Oh Nicole there aren't any empty bunks so you'll have to share with one of my boys. They wont bite I swear."  
  
Just then blink stepped in and asked if she would like to have his bunk and he would sleep on the floor."  
  
"yous sure cause I can sleep on the floor too"  
  
"nope I's positive"  
  
"whatever your lost"  
  
"HEY KIT GET YOUR ASS OUTA BED YOUS GOTTA SELL PAPES" jack yelled in her ear.  
  
"AHHH what the fuck you coulda just shook me"  
  
"I's tried but you rolled over and went back to sleep"  
  
"god next time pour water on me. Waking up like that makes me wanna have a cigarette.  
  
When she was finally up and out of her bed she went to the washroom to wash- up and her eyes got huge. She looked into a room full of half naked sexy guys. She nearly passes out right then and there.  
  
She walked into one of the stalls and changed into her newsies attire. When she walked out mush came up to her and said there's still something missing. I know he finally shouted and ran into the bunkroom to return moments later with a newsies cap. He placed it on head delicately as if not to break her.  
  
She didn't notice but from the other corner of the room blink was watching Nicole. She was so beautiful. She had a thin but curved figure and long flowing dark brown hair it's looked as if it had auburn streaks running through it. she had tanned skin and her eyes were big and a gorgeous shade of brown. He noticed they had such an ice-cold look in them.  
  
He disregarded this for the time being. He noticed she didn't show much emotion always had a look that was kind of far away like there wasn't a soul inside her body. He would see her flash a sexy smile but only for it to disappear just as quickly.  
  
Then he saw snipeshooter walk up to her and he strolled over while putting on his shirt. Nicole glanced over at blink that was walking towards her. When blink arrived he heard snipeshooter go well Wes needs to get you a newsie name. Yeah your not one of us till yous got a name race said from behind her.  
  
"How about kit. Its short its simple its to the point. Besides you kinda looked like a little kitten helpless and lost."  
  
"I like it" said blink and mush at the same time. She looked to see who had said that only to glare at him. It was the kid from last night who asked where she was from.  
  
"I aint helpless yeah I may be lost but I aint helpless and I hate that name"  
  
"aww come one kit its cute plus kittens can be fierce too"  
  
"fine whateva but its kit not kitten and if any a yous bums ever call me kitten you betta watch out."  
  
"Okay boys time to go wes gotsta get to the DO" jack yelled up the stairs. Just then blink came up from behind her and asked her if she wanted him to teach her how to "hawk" the headlines.  
  
"whateva sure if yous wants ta" Soon she was in line to buy her papes. And none other then the delancy brothers came up to their group.  
  
"Who's this Jacky boy a new newsie. She show is pretty."  
  
"You better not lay a finger on her" jack said rasing his fists protectively.  
  
"oh but whos gonna teach her how ta sell the papes surley she wants me too"  
  
"I mean it oscar leav her alone" this time it was mush  
  
She was getting annoyed with all these people thinking she couldn't take care of herself.  
  
"I can take care of me self you know watch this."  
  
she kicked oscar in the balls and punched him in the nose and to the ground he went. " next time think before yous mess with me"  
  
Oscar took his brother and ran off. "you better watch out goil cause next time yous wont be so lucky"  
  
"Where did ya learn to fight like that" mush asked.  
  
Her eyes went dark thinking of her life back home. Back home she was always having to fight back when her brother hit her so she knew all the week spots on the body. "Oh um I use to be a waitress and you know how guys get hwen there drunk"  
  
"Ok well it's your turn go up and get you papes." She got thirty papes while blink got 100.  
  
As they walked off he started to quote the movie.  
  
"The first thing you got to know about sellin papes is the headlines don't sell the papes the newsies sell the papes."  
  
later that afternoon she had finished selling all of her papes at the same time as blink and he did have a lot more.  
  
"don't worry you did good for your foist time"  
  
"Im not worried at all" She had almost twenty dollars in the pocket of her skirt. She of course didn't tell the newsies cause she would think she came from a rich family.  
  
When they were done selling blink asked her if she wanted to head out to the boys hang out place to get something to eat.  
  
"yeah I am starving, what they got to eat there?"  
  
"oh all kinds a stuff I recommend the hotdog"  
  
When they go there race waved them over to a booth in the back. She looked around at who was sitting there it was jack race mush les and David now joined by blink and kit.  
  
Jack introduced her to David and less.  
  
"I should introduce ya to me sista sarah so yous can get some proper clothes for a lady"  
  
"I may hate these clothes but I aint no lady and I can choose what I want to where for myself" David was kinda annoying. She never liked him in the movie.  
  
"Don't worry davey shes just got an attitude im sure yous will get used to it" 'great another spot just what I need' thought david.  
  
As they sat and ate and talked she looked around at these people and thought wow this is really true I'm here, this is where I belong but, she couldn't help but miss her friends. She could care less about her fucking family. She still couldn't open herself up that much to these guys, as right as it feels.  
  
All the hurt she has gone through the pain it just wasn't right to just open up. It didn't feel right. She thought about her past and almost started to cry when just then she heard the bell over the door ring as someone walked in.  
  
she looked to see who it was and in walked SPOT she couldn't believe her eyes. She had loved him since the first time she saw the movie.  
  
As he came over he spotted her and smiled. He thought to himself of ways he could get more acquainted with this new newsie.  
  
"Hey there spot what brings you here at this time of the day shouldn't yous be selling your papes"  
  
"Oh I finished a while ago and thought how I hadn't seen ya in a while so id come on over. Is that a crime. Am I not allowed to see me best friend?" He acted as if he had just spotted kit.  
  
"Who's this fine young lady jack." Jack rolled his eyes as spot turned on the charm for the goil.  
  
"This is me newest newsie kit. Kit this is spot conlon leader of the Brooklyn newsies." She stood up gazing into the deep pools of spots eyes. Without takes his eyes away from her he kissed her hand and said nice ta meet yous kit.  
  
Just then kit fainted right into spots arms. Blink couldn't help but feel jealous of the way she reacted to spot. All that pompous jerk did was sit holdin her smiling at the fact she fainted over him. He doesn't deserve her blink mumbled under his breath.  
  
He didn't care about that right now earlier he was watching her she got that look again he is worried it looked like she's was gonna cry. If only he could find out more about her but she just doesn't seem to open to people. I wonder why. 


	3. Remember this is spot we're talking abou...

Chapter Three: Remember this is spot we are talking about  
  
Nicole once again woke up in one of the bottom bunks of the news boys lodging house. "What happened?" asked Nicole "Well goil you fainted at the sight of me because I's just so sexy" spot said  
  
Nicole rolled her eyes "Oh please I's was just really tired that's all. I would only faint if I saw a real man"  
  
"Hey jacky boy you betta control your goil here cause no one insults me."  
  
"Well it looks like I's just did and I aint no body's goil you got that." He may be sexy but hes so full of himself.  
  
Spot scowled at this goil. 'Who does she thinks she is anyways insulting me. Im spot conlon Brooklyn's leader. God but she is goigeous and when shes angry boy is she eva sexy. The goils got spunk too, I like the attitude' "you know what jacky boy she may not know who to show respect to but she does gots spunk. I like it."  
  
'oh no' jack thought 'spots got his eye on kit this cant be good. For him or her' "ok all yous bums time for bed theres sellin to do tomarra. Oh and kit yous gots your own bed now, one of me olda bois was planin on leaving and he left today."  
  
"That's great thanks cowboy."  
  
"aww heya kit I was hoppin you were gonna share a bunk with me tonight if ya no what I mean" race said  
  
"Now race you saw what I did to the delncy brothas do you want me to do the same ta yous?" race took a few steps back from kit "that's what I thought" she laughed.  
  
No one noticed but way far in the corner sat blink with an angry look on his face. 'spot is not gonna get her, she disoives so much better then him. She should get someone like me'  
  
"Night everyone" yelled kit. There was a string of night flowing all throughout the bunkroom. A while later Nicole lay there thinking in her bed. All that could be heard was the even breathing of the sleeping newsies. 'I still cant believe this is actually real I mean just a couple a days ago I was sleeping in my own bed. I wonder if I will ever go home. The real question is, do I want to go home?  
  
Back in Brooklyn spot was walkin back into his lodgin house after is long trip back home 'god that girl confuses me, one second I think she loves me the next second shes a bitch. I tried to read what I could from her eyes but there blank they just have this lost look in them. I wonder what her story is? Ill ask her next time I see her. Not that I really suspect an answer because most newsies don't like to tlak about there past' spot climbed into his bed still thinking about the new manhatten newsie kit.  
  
"CARRY THE BANNER, EVERYONE UP UP GET UP SELL THE PAPES CARRY THE BANNER" the yells of klopman rang throughout the bunkroom waking up all the newsies  
  
"Kit, kit, kit, KIIIIIT"  
  
"What do you want mush"  
  
"yous gots to get up its time to go sell"  
  
"do is has to?" she said groggily  
  
"yes and I's was wondering if yous wants ta sell with me taday"  
  
"sure mush id love to but let me wake up foist ill be downstairs in a minute"  
  
"Ok thanks a lot ill meet ya downstairs"  
  
slowly kit got out of her bunk and made her way to the washroom, it was basiclly deserted since she was the last one to wake up"  
  
"Hey did yall the guys say your name was kit?" said a little boy mabie around 7 or 8.  
  
"yeah that would be me and whats your name little boy?"  
  
"Hey im not that little im 8 an a half thank yous and me names scrap"  
  
"you seem young to be a newsie though I might be wrong"  
  
"no im not that young me's parents died when I's was about six on the boat from ireland and jack found me on the street and took me in" scrap noticed that her new york accent wasn't that thick and it kept coming and going " hey whys Is your accent keep comin an goin?"  
  
kit panicked "whats a yous talking about I's aint no fraud if that's whats yous trying to say"  
  
"no no I was just noticing-" "KIIIIIIT COME ON IM STILL WAITING"  
  
few thought kit saved " well I's gots ta go ill talk to ya some other time scrap was it?"  
  
"yeah see ya"  
  
"bye" kit rushed down the stairs god that was close I have to keep my accent in check from now on.  
  
" well its about time I's been waiting for fifteen minutes"  
  
"sorry I's just ran into scrap and we's started talking"  
  
"Oh yeah hes a real cute kid but he sure is a curious little thing always asking people questions"  
  
"I noticed" she mumbled under her breath  
  
"what?"  
  
"oh nothing I just said we should get going to the DO or there wont be any papes left for us" joked kit  
  
"yeah come on" mush grabbed her hand and they started running down the street so they could catch up with the other guys.  
  
This time kit got fifty papes and mush got 100.  
  
"I see your feeling daring today"  
  
"yeah 30 was easy I think I can be upgraded" she felt like she could loosen up more with mush then any other newsie. She felt bad because she could tell that blink had a thing for her but something about him made her uncomfortable.  
  
As they were selling mush kept looking over at her. ' I wonder why she has this major attitude most of the time but then every once in a while she seems like a happy go lucky person.  
  
"Will yous stop staring at me mush"  
  
"I's sorry I was just thinking"  
  
"oh yeah what was yous thinking about?"  
  
"well you. I was just wondering why you have this attitude half the time but then sometimes your all nice"  
  
Oh not again I might as well tell him the truth I just wont go into detail yeah that's it "well yous don't need to go mentioning this to all the guys but most of my life I have had a really bad family life and I just sorta learned to block out my emotions and keep them inside, you get hurt less that way."  
  
"oh I am sorry I shouldn't have asked"  
  
"no its ok I feel comfortable with you, you remind me of how my brother was a long time ago, I could tell him everythin"  
  
"well I am done sellin and I see you are too so lets head over to tibby's and get some food"  
  
"sounds like a plan"  
  
when they arrived kit looked around "oh god not him"  
  
"what is it?"  
  
"look spots here again today"  
  
"well we don't have ot sit by him if we don't want to, come on lets go sit with blink and race." They walked over to blink and races table and sat down.  
  
"hey there sweet face"  
  
"now race you know what I can do tha names kit not ssweet face"  
  
"yeah race you saw what she did to oacar, hey there kit"  
  
"hey blink how was sellin today?"  
  
"you know same as always"  
  
across the room spot couldn't help but stare at that new goil. I don't like her I'm spot I don't like anyone its all strictly sport. I need to figure out a way to get her to crack cause I saw the way she was looking at me when we first met.  
  
"so jacky boy where did your new goil come from"  
  
"why you so interested does spot got a thing for this goil"  
  
"now jacky watch what your saying spot conlon neva has anything for any goil nothing permanent anyways. I just need to keep tabs on all the newsies around new yoik that's all"  
  
"whatever spot shes from Washington says she was attacked or something buy people and woke up here"  
  
"I don't know if I buy that story cause that's a long way to travel and not remember anything"  
  
"hey im gonna give her the benefit of the doubt"  
  
"you do that jacky but im gonna do some investigatin"  
  
Across the room kit was getting ready to leave.  
  
"well kit we betta get going it looks like its gonna rain so we wont be able to sell the afternoon addition but I don't want to be on the way home when its raining so come on"  
  
"yeah mush I's ready. See ya race, bye blink ill see ya back at the lodging house."  
  
"yeah bye kit"  
  
Later that night all the newsies were gathered around a table in the middle of the bunkroom wachtching the poker game.  
  
"you have to be cheatin" yelled race  
  
"I aint doin no such thing mabie I's just good at pocker ever think about htat"  
  
"yeah well no one is as good as me"  
  
"I guess that just changed no didn't it. ok boys hand over the money" groans were heard from around the table as they all pushed there money towards kit.  
  
"okay whos my next victims"  
  
"no one wants to play you your to good" yelled skittery as he threw some of his food at her as a joke.  
  
"Hey now im gonna have to go rinse out my hair you bum" she she laughed good naturedly.  
  
Out of the corner of his eye spot saw kit getting up and walking into the bathroom. 'this is my chance' thought spot. "hey jacky boy ill be right back"  
  
"where ya going"  
  
"oh no where just gota do something"  
  
"ok" spot followed kit into the washroom and as she was washing out her hair he slowly crpet up behind her  
  
Kit turned around and ran right into spot "AHHHHHH god spot yous scared me what are yous doing in here anyways"  
  
"well yous see is get whatever I want and I want you so you wanna come back to Brooklyn with me tonight huh?"  
  
"your sick"  
  
"well as nice as that sounds that's really not why I cam in here. Jacky boy was telling me about where you came form and I don't believe it. I mean yeah jack hes a trusting person, but see im a little harder to get by."  
  
"well I'm not lying what I told jack was the truth" she may have sounded like she was fine but inside she was panicking. 'fuck why does spot have to be so dam suspicious.  
  
" I know I will get to the bottom of this" at that he turned and left the washroom "oh and bye the way the offer of coming back to my place still stands" he yelled as he was walking out the door"  
  
"for fuck sake why do all the sexy one have to be such god dammed pricks"  
  
'why did I have to say that im suppose to be getting on her good side not her bad side, well next time I will make sure I'm nice' thought spot as he was leaving the Manhattan lodging house. 


	4. Maybe he has changed

Chapter Four: Maybe he has changed  
  
It had been over a month since kit had dropped in on the newsies and everything was going great.  
  
She and mush were the best of friends and sold together every day. She also had a talk with blink and he understood she wasn't interested and moved on. Actually he has a new goil now her name is sugar. She got her name cause she the sweetest person you will ever meet. She is also one of kit best friends.  
  
She was surprised at the change in spot too he was being nice to her and hadn't made another pass to try and get her into bed. Yeha she would say everything was going great.  
  
"hey mush when are you gonna get a goil" asked kit as they walked into tibby after a long day of sellin.  
  
"I don't know, whenever I meet the right one"  
  
"aww its ok she will come around some time now lets eat im hungry" she grabbed mushes hand and pulled him to a buth so they could sit down.  
  
In the far back of the resturaunt spot was there sitting with jack.  
  
"so spot hows Brooklyn? Everything ok with harlem now?"  
  
"yeah everything is fine I had a talk with their leader and got everything straightened out, we made agreements on selling territory and it worked out fine for us both.  
  
" That's good im glad that it wasn't me I mean I would hate to have to."  
  
spot wasn't really paying any attension to what jack had to say he was concentrated on kit. He wouldn't admit it not even to himself but he had fallen hard for her.  
  
He couldn't help but feel jealous as she walked through the door holding mush's hand. 'She looks like she really like him god why cant I be mush. Wait did I just think that I don't want kit I'm not the type to settle down. I should just talk to her see if she wants to do something'  
  
As kit was walking out the door spot ran up to her "hey kit can I talk to you alone for a second"  
  
"why what do you want"  
  
"I just want to tlak to you"  
  
"fine, hey race go ahead and go back to the lodging house without me ill meet you there later"  
  
"ok bye kit"  
  
"so what did you need spot"  
  
"well I was just wondering how come all the goils in new yoik want me cept one, that one being you"  
  
"because your not my type, im not atrakted to people who are so full of them selves theres heads lyablle to exsplode."  
  
"that was harsh im not that bad, I mean you have to want me at least a little."  
  
"even if I did want you I would never tell you. One because I would never go out with you cause I would only get hurt anyways, two because I don't trust you."  
  
"I can not ever talk to you, it like talking to me but then again I am great"  
  
"whatever spot"  
  
"come on you have to have this hidden desire too kiss me I know you do"  
  
Suddenly kit got an idea "oh yes spot you caught me I want you so bad" as she said this she back him up against the wall making sure there bodies were touching in all the right places.  
  
"what.." Spot was really confused just a second ago she hated him now she was all over him but hey why is he complaining she is about to give him what he has wanted for the last month.  
  
"oh spot your so sexy" she leaned in too kiss him then whispered " In your dreams moron" and turned around and walked off.  
  
When she was around the corner spot yelled and hit the wall "fuck that hurt, why does that girl have to be so complicated"  
  
Once kit got out of earshot she let out her breath that she had been holding in. little did he know it took all of her self control not to give into him back there. He is just so fucking sexy I cant believe it.  
  
Spot took off ot go find jack "JACK, JACK"  
  
"what spot im up hear" hack called form the top of the lodging house stairs.  
  
"HUH that girl" spot huffed  
  
"what did you do to make things worse this time" jack already new what he was talking about. Spot never shut up about her. The thing spot didn't know jack knew was the fact spot had real feeling for her.  
  
"who said I did something to make things worse, well okay I did but so did she." Then spot told jack all about it.  
  
"spot we both know that you really like her, and don't give me that look cause you do so why don't you just tlak to her and ask her to go on a date."  
  
"where am I suppose to take her jack theres nowhere"  
  
"yes there is, what about meddas. We are all going there for the anniversary of the strike next week just ask her."  
  
"I guess I could but like she would say yes I was a total ass to her"  
  
"yeah you were but who know everything could work out."  
  
The next day as kit was selling her papers spot came up to her "hey there kit"  
  
"what do you want spot"  
  
"ok I know you think im a jerk, ok a total ass, but the thing you don't know is I really do like ya."  
  
"oh yeah I don't believe you this is just atrick to get in my pants."  
  
"no really I am serious I was wondering if you would go to medas with me next week please I wont beg but I will ask"  
  
"no spot"  
  
Everyday for the next four days spot kept asking her and hse would always say no "Mush I don't know what to do I mean I really do like him. He can be a really nice guy but then the other times hes a jerk. An then hes neve had a serious goil so I don't want to be with him, but hes so fucking sexy its like wow."  
  
"Did you ever think that mabie spot really does want to be with yous, and htat you make him want to be a better person"  
  
"no but I mean this is spot we's talking about he can never be a better person"  
  
"you don't know that I think you should just give it a chance what is one date gone due?"  
  
"fine I guess I can give it a try one date"  
  
"that's my goil"  
  
"hey now im no one goil"  
  
"yeah yeah I know"  
  
later that day when she was selling the afternoon addition spot came up to her "so you changed your mind yet"  
  
"actually I have"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I have changed my mind I will go to meddas with you , but while were there you have to prove to me you really like me or I wont ever go anywhere with you again you here me"  
  
"I promise you wont regret this you don't know how you make me feel you make me want to be a different man and im serios at first I refused to admit it but you really do"  
  
"thanks spot" before she knew what hit her spot grabbed her and pulleed her into a heated kiss. Once they broke apart all kit could say was wow.  
  
"I know that's what they all say, so ill pick you up fomr the LH at around 7?"  
  
"yeah" was all she could manage to say.  
  
"great, ill see you tomorrow"  
  
'oh I forgot its tomorrow, but I have nothing to wear, ill have to talk to sugar' normally kit never worried about what she looked like but this was special.  
  
The next day when she was done selling she ran straight to the LH to find sugar so she could borrow something to wear. "Hey sugar where are you" she yelled throughout the house  
  
"Im in the washroom getting ready come on in"  
  
"There you are ive been looking for you everywhere I need to borrow something ot wear for tonight"  
  
"ohhh does someone have a date"  
  
"yeah I do"  
  
"with who tell me tell me"  
  
"with spot"  
  
"spot, kit you better be carefull"  
  
"don't worry I will plus even if he does hurt me its only spot right"  
  
"right" even though she knew better then that. It was an aware to everyone the feeling that spot and kit had for eachother. " I have something perfect for you to where come here it in here"  
  
"im coming what is it- oh that's beautiful"  
  
"I know it was my sisters but it would look way better on you" it was a emerald green dress, not to fancy but still very preety it had a silk tie that tied into a bow around the middle on the back side of the dress. The dress it self was made of velvet and it went to the floor. The neckline was very low in a v-shape.  
  
"it looks expensive"  
  
"well before I was a newsie my family was very rich but they were very mean and tried to sell me off to some guy for money so I took a few of my favorite clothes and ran away. I know this one is my sisters but I still loved it so much."  
  
"oh thank you its gorgeous"  
  
"well now get it on and I will do your hair"  
  
"oh thank you again you are way too nice"  
  
"think nothing of it"  
  
when the girls were finally ready they made there way down the stairs to meet blink and spot. All of the other newsies and there dates were waiting down stairs also because they were going to leave in one big group.  
  
Once they became in view of the newsies mush yelled "Oh my god you to look ravishing" that got everyone's attention and the room fell silent. All the girls there just looked at them with disgust because even there dates were drooling over them.  
  
"you look beautiful" said spot  
  
"na I'm not that pretty ok well maybe I am"  
  
"im honored to be your date."  
  
"why thank you"  
  
They weer all enjoying the party and watching the show. "I have to go use the ladies room I'll be back in a minute spot"  
  
"ok kit don't be to lone though"  
  
while kit was in the bathroom a dancer that spot used to be involved with saw him and couldn't help but want him again. She walked over there to say hello.  
  
"Hey there spotty, how come I haven't seen you in a while" said the dancer in a sugar coated voice.  
  
"Syrup I thought I told you we's was ova do I have ta spell it out for ya"  
  
"oh but spot don't you miss the things we used to do" she straddled him in his hcair and started to whisper in his ear.  
  
Just then kit was coming back form the ladies room and saw spot with this girl all over him "that bastard" she said and turned around and ran outside.  
  
"Syrup I'm here with a date now leave me's alone I don't like ya anymore"  
  
"Whatever spot you don't know what yous missing"  
  
mush saw all of this and was infuriated. Why did he push her to say yes. "SPOT"  
  
"what mushy boy why are you so angry"  
  
"im angry cause of what you did to kit"  
  
"what are you talking about I didn't do anything"  
  
"yeah that girl that was just on you"  
  
"oh syrup, shes one of me old goils and obviously she still wants me I told her to get lost cause I don't like her anymore and I's got a date"  
  
"Oh well kit didn't see that far"  
  
"what are yous talking about"  
  
"I's talking about kit. She saw that girl all over you and thought yous was playin her and ran out the door"  
  
"No she didn't did she"  
  
"yes she did now go and find her"  
  
"God yeah I will I was just getting through to her I don't want to ruin it"  
  
"then GO"  
  
"I'm going I'm going"  
  
Kit ran down the street tears streaking down her face. She stopped in an alleyway to rest. "why did I have to listen to mush and trust him, I knew he was an ass"  
  
"well, well, well look what we got here oscar. It's the brat that kicked ya"  
  
Kit froze and slowly looked up "you two" she made sure she looked confident but she knew she didn't have a chance right now not in what she was wearing or in her state of mind.  
  
"what should we do with her, we did promise we would make sure her life was hell next time we saw her" oscar walked up behind her and held her so she couldn't move"  
  
"let me go you filthy pigs or im gonna hurt you"  
  
"ha you couldn't hurt me if you tried you were just lucky last time"  
  
"she might not be able to hurt you but I can"  
  
"No scrap don't your just gonna get yourself hurt run and go get someone" yelled kit  
  
"trust me I know what I'm doing" scrap picked up a big stick and smacked oscar in the back of the head. He went limp and let go of kit.  
  
"see he's unconscious, now help me with this bum"  
  
"do you two think you can actually beat me. HA, a little boy and a goil"  
  
"excuse me, do you have something against goils well let me show you what goils can do" kit hicked up her skirt ready to kick him in the balls luckily she wore her black boot from home to make her look taller. WAM she hit him wear it hurts and he doubled over in pain.  
  
"lets go scrap we need to get back to the LH"  
  
"right behind you"  
  
Once they were inside the LH all the guys were gathered in the lobby. "what's everyone doing in here"  
  
"KIT we's been worried sick. I saw you run out of meddas and then you wernt here we thought something bad happened to ya"  
  
"nope we took care of ourselves right scrap"  
  
"right"  
  
"OK now that we know there safe everyone upstairs" kit started to follow all the boys up the stairs but mush stopped her.  
  
"No you's stay down here someone needs to talk to ya"  
  
"who"  
  
"turn around" kit turned around and saw spot.  
  
"no I's aint talkin to him"  
  
"Yes you are at least here him out"  
  
"FINE, but he better make it quik cause im not iun the mood fer tlakin"  
  
"I will just come down here"  
  
"if it has anything ot do with that goil you don't have to exsplain I knew you couldn't stay with one goil"  
  
"it does have to do with that goil but I didn't want her. She was one of me old goils and she still has a thing for me's. "bit full of yourself now are we"  
  
"hey now, im not lying she has been trying to get me back for a while now and right after you left out the door I told her to leave me alone you just didn't stay around long enough to hear that part. Now if you don't believe me go up and ask mush."  
  
"Why should I believe you's, you are a womenizer."  
  
"hey now I really do like ya and I want you to believe me but I cant make you but I would hope you have more faith in me then that"  
  
"you really mean it when you says you don't like her"  
  
"I really mean it" Kit could see the sincerity in his eye and she felt really bad for not staying and asking him about instead of jumping to conclusions.  
  
"Look spot I am really sorry about not staying I mean I could have stayed to ask you and had more faith in you but I did-" the rest of what she had to say was cut off by spots mouth as he swept her up in a passionate kiss. 


End file.
